


Explore, Observe

by HansBlanke



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Betaed, Cecil Has A Third Eye, Cecil is Mostly Human, Feelings, First Time, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), PWP without Porn, Second Time, Telekinesis, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansBlanke/pseuds/HansBlanke
Summary: Cecil is more of a human being when he controls himself, and more of a randomly omnipotent heaven knows what if his control begins to slip away. Carlos loves him anyway.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	Explore, Observe

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one of these, if you can read in Russian: https://vk.com/wall-123632633_855

Carlos is not the assuming kind. Just because his boyfriend _appears_ human enough at first sight, it doesn't mean he actually _is_ human. Just because he isn't, though, doesn't mean Carlos is going to be put off by it. This is actually very simple: Cecil is a phenomenon previously not encountered and should be treated as such—that is, explored.

And Carlos is going to explore him _so thoroughly._

Basically, every day turns into a session of exploring because there are just so many things to cover, and in between, so much to get used to. Something supposedly called "their first time" is a bit clumsy and sugar sweet, and the most unexpected parts are the way Cecil wiggles under Carlos' hands, something moving shyly beneath his skin—it feels like paws, or maybe tentacles, pressing into the other man's tender palms—and a lamp levitating over their bed until it falls on Carlos' back at the least convenient moment. 

(It takes Carlos a surprisingly long time to realise the lamp wasn't the only thing floating in mid-air after Cecil forgot himself.)

Cecil sheepishly laughs at the "embarrassment" for days after, and Carlos loves the sound, and they forget the accident as soon as the bruise heals.

Further exploration is still there, but the physical part stays in the background for some time. Carlos is fine with months of using beds and other horizontal surfaces for sleeping only; Cecil is fine with him not wanting much.

Carlos doesn't assume anything while they're kissing each other goodnight, not even when the kiss develops into something more like "one hell of making out." He only catches up with the other's plans when Cecil slides his boyfriend's hand under his T-shirt and says in a hoarse, burning hot whisper against Carlos' lips, "Wanna continue? I'll hold myself this time, I promise."

As Carlos nods, the lamp flickers for the first time. They chuckle into the kiss; however, Cecil does his best to keep his word. The bubbles that distort the surface of reality this night are so ridiculously small, and the third eye that's just opened above the middle of Cecil's forehead doesn't even count as unusual. After all, it's as half-lidded as Cecil's, um, regular eyes. His tongue might have gotten or stuck out longer, too; it feels like a separate creature, young, hungry, and highly curious, so that "tongues tangling" becomes more than a figure of speech.

Carlos drags his hand across Cecil's ribs and stomach, welcoming the familiar movements under the smooth skin; it's actually quite enjoyable. He shows his appreciation by nibbling at Cecil's earlobe, half noticing that as Cecil swallows hard, the streetlamp goes out, as if directed by the movement of his Adam's apple. Then, a wet kiss on the soft spot between Cecil's clavicles coincides with a book on the bedside table turning into an ashtray. 

Both their pyjamas have changed patterns by the time the couple gets rid of them. Cecil is out of breath; Carlos' lips and shoulders are raw from being bitten all over. Are those _fangs_?

... Whatever.

Something clenches in Carlos' chest at the sight of Cecil stretched out like that in front of him— _for_ him. He is so straightforward in his responses; even being next to him is so rewarding, so irrationally pleasant—

"You're perfect," Carlos says simply, holding Cecil closer. This is not something _he_ would typically say—usually it’s the other way around—but now, this is a scientifically established fact; he can't do anything about it, right?

Reality gives another jolt after that. Time rushes forward, and then almost comes to a halt. When something makes the disheveled and breathless Carlos come to his senses, stop necking his boyfriend, and look up, it's the eerie feeling of being watched. It is correct—Cecil's "regular" eyes are shut tight, but the third one is opening wider, and wider, and wider... It's pitch black, and looking into it feels like falling into the void of the night sky. Carlos isn't going to fall, though. He has a perfect anchor keeping him in this version of reality—he just can't stay indifferent to those smallest, keening sounds Cecil is making. They mix with a great deal of high-pitched static-like noise and suggest, in no unclear terms, that Cecil is almost there, and is getting steadily closer.

This, however, seems the only anchor Carlos can have now, for the simple reason that _they're floating._

It feels so natural that he doesn't wonder at not having realised it before. It is far more relevant to him, now that he knows they're both close, that Cecil is lovely, that it all feels good and is getting better, _oh—_

He stretches out his arm to hold onto the wall, or the bedpost, or whatever his fingers find because he wouldn't want any accidents if their floating acquired a horizontal direction as well. Then he shushes a hypothesis beginning to form and kisses Cecil's mouth seeking his own.

He's not the assuming kind. He won't be surprised at all if Cecil's lovely moan of pleasure that he heard last time is swallowed by a sudden peal of thunder out of the clearest sky. All he should do—and he will love to—is bring Cecil to let the sound out—and see for himself what happens next.


End file.
